


In Nightmares

by Jeffreysandal



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Future Fic, Nightmares, One Shot, Other, Short, Short One Shot, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffreysandal/pseuds/Jeffreysandal
Summary: Clarence loves his buddies, he's almost never not with them. Even as young adults, they still all love each others company. In this, they're just having an innocent little sleepover!
Relationships: Jeff Randell/Ryan "Sumo" Sumouski
Kudos: 11





	In Nightmares

Clarence's house was practically the main hub for the gang to hang out. Not even just Jeff and Sumo, Clarence's house was welcomed to be everybody's house. Clarence cares a lot about his friends. Tonight, him, Jeff and Sumo were staying at his house as usual.  
The three were in the living room, all jammied up for bedtime. They were all gathered around the TV which Jeff was playing Animal Crossing on the Gamecube. They had the house to themselves tonight because Chad and Mary were out to Chad's parents' house. Clarence always had at least one of them over when he was alone in the house.

"I love this game," Jeff spoke softly, "it's just so peaceful and calming."

"Can you even die in the game? I've been watching you plant trees and flowers for hours." Sumo called from the couch.

"No, Sumo. That's not what this game is about. It's about doing small tasks and building up your town to be perfect!" Jeff said turning his head to Sumo, who stuck his tongue out at him.

"I like all the different colourful animals! And the music." Clarence chimed in, who was sat next to Sumo on the couch. He jumped up and down to the music from the game. Jeff smiled at him and turned back to the TV.

"At least Clarence gets it. Sumo, you don't like any game that doesn't involve blood or guts." Jeff stated. He was sat on the floor in front of the couch.

"Well those games are so much cooler than these baby games. I need to have a weapon in my hand for it to be interesting. You should be usin' that there axe to kill one of em!" Sumo said with a chuckle. Jeff put down the controller and looked to him in horror.

"No no, Jeff! Aw I was kidding I promise!" Sumo said with remorse, he didn't mean to scare him. He blew a kiss towards Jeff, who accepted the kiss and turned back to his game.

Clarence smiled and giggled at this. He loved his friends more than anything. To have them around him was his favourite thing, and he enjoyed them having fun. 

He turned his head to the right and looked out the sliding door window. It was pretty dark outside. He looked down at the clock on the side table. It was 1am. 

"Hey guys, I think we should head to bed now. Its getting pretty late, and I know Jeff doesn't like staying up at such hours." Clarence suggested while standing up with a stretch and a yawn.

"What time is it?" Jeff asked, getting ready to save his game.

"It's 1am" Clarence replied. Jeff shot up and widened his eyes.

"1am? Gosh, well I'm about ready to head to bed then." 

Sumo hummed in agreement and stretched as he stood up with the two. Jeff made sure every light in the house was off as they made their way to Clarence's room. Still the same old room, posters on the wall, slightly messy, and a bunk bed which had some modifications to be stronger.

Clarence slipped into the bottom bunk, laying down on his side. Sumo and Jeff both climbed to the top bunk together, having to try hard not to bump their heads on the ceiling, and laid down. Jeff handed Clarence his glasses, he set them on the nightstand.

"Nighty night fellas!" Clarence whispered from the bottom bunk. Jeff and Sumo both said their goodnights in response. They all laid peacefully, drifting off to sleep.

Clarence found himself in a strange place. All around him was dark, some sort of void. He looked around to find nothing and more nothing. He looked down at his cowboy boots. Seemed.. real? But where is he?

Suddenly, he heard quiet weeping. A worried expression placed on his face. He recognized that voice. He walked towards what he thought was the direction of the weeps. It was a little foggy, but he started to see someone turned away from him on his knees. Jeff?

He walked closer behind Jeff. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sumo, who was being held in Jeffs arms unconscious. Jeff turned to Clarence, which made him jump back slightly.

"He's gone, Clarence. What did you do? What did you do Clarence? Why did this have to happen to him?!" Jeff cried out, tears poured out of his eyes. 

"I.. I.. Sumo? He can't be gone. I didn't do anything Jeff, I swear!" Clarence uttered out, he had started to cry as well. His friend was in so much pain. And Sumo…

"It's all your fault, Clarence. Why couldn't you save him when you had the chance to?! Look what you've done, Clarence." Jeff screamed. He clutched Sumos lifeless body in his hands and cried out waterfalls. His tears just kept pouring and pouring out.

Clarence found his eyes to be pouring out tears he just couldn't stop. His face burned. He stood there in shock shaking at the scene before him. 

Tears started to make their way up to his ankles, then his knees, then his stomach all the way up to his head. He felt such pain within him, he couldn't open his eyes. The crying got louder and louder.

Clarence shot up in his bed, his breath was fast and heavy and he was sweating an awful lot. He covered his eyes with his hands and started to cry. He looked up when he heard a knock from above him.

"You having bad dreams too, buddy?" He heard Sumo say.

He jumped out of bed and looked up to see Jeff and Sumo sat up holding each other. He began weeping again, as he saw that both of his friends were alive.

Sumo jumped down and Jeff climbed down the ladder onto the floor with Clarence. They both hugged him together.

"You guys are both alive. You're both alive. Both of you." Clarence was spitting out throughout his cries. Jeff and Sumo looked at each other and hugged Clarence tighter.

"Of course we are buddy, how about we get something to drink, yeah?" Sumo said in his raspy voice as he pulled apart from Clarence, leaving an arm around him. Clarence nodded as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. Jeff handed him a tissue from his pocket. They started to make their way to the kitchen.

"Oh Clarence…" Jeff whispered with sadness in his voice, he had one hand on Clarence's shoulder and the other rested on his face. Clarence looked at him, his face still stained with tears.

Sumo walked over to them from the sink with glasses of water and handed it to them. Clarence took a deep breath and drank some of the water

"So you guys were having nightmares too?" He questioned.

"Yeah, about you guys." Sumo replied leaning up against the counter. "Seems like it happens most of the time when we're here."

Clarence looked over at Sumo, then sat down at the dining table.

"I'm sorry you guys." He mumbled, fidgeting with his hands.

Jeff and Sumo once again exchanged glances and walked over to Clarence.

"Clarence, none of this is your fault. It's not like you're the one controlling our dreams" Jeff reassured him, combing through his shoulder-length hair, in hopes it'd calm him down more.

"But somebody is." Clarence stated, looking up at Jeff in fear. 

The room got silent. Clarence looked back down at his hands. He let out another deep sigh.

"Do you guys remember Balance?" He then asked them.

"That guy who had it out for you and Belson? What a freak." Sumo said, crossing his arms.

"He's been in my head ever since then. He's been attacking all of my friends and family with nightmares and getting into their heads. I just don't know why and…" He paused. 

Jeff and Sumo looked at him in confused terror. He shook his head and covered his face with his hands. 

"Clarence? Hey Clarence, it's okay. We believe you, okay? That's really scary… but I promise you we're gonna be okay." Jeff spoke collectively, bending down to Clarence, petting his head once again.

Clarence looked up at Sumo who nodded in agreement. He stood up and pulled them into another hug.

"It's gonna be okay." He whispered. He broke into a smile when he looked up to see both of his friends also grinning.

"You wanna play on my animal crossing game? Like I said, it's very calming. And you can talk and help out the animals!" Jeff smiled brightly. Clarence's face lit up entirely as he ran to the living room.

The others followed him and sat on the couch. Clarence sat on the floor in front of them and turned everything on.

"Hey Jeff, that gamecube looks a little bit like you, huh?" Sumo grinned a toothy smile at him. Jeff lightly punched his arm in response.

"Sumo, shut it!" Jeff boomed. Sumo blinked at him still smiling proudly. Jeff stiffled out a laugh in defeat.

Clarence laughed along to their antics. He smiled to himself as he walked around the game. He was happy that his friends were okay.


End file.
